clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Autographed Backgrounds
Autographed Backgrounds are special backgrounds given by famous characters (or mascots) such as: Rockhopper, the Penguin Band, Gary, Cadence, Aunt Arctic, Sensei, Rookie PH, Rocky and CeCe (Rocky and Cece Giveaway), Herbert P. Bear,McKenzie and Brady (McKenzie and Brady's Giveaway),Kermit the Frog and Constantine.You cannot get those backgrounds unless you meet these characters,however,for the Constantine background could be obtained by getting all the jewels in the Clothes Shop before he did.Players can also perm them using a third party program. Please note that using third party programs is against the Rules, and could get you be banned. How to obtain them *Band Background: Complete the Instrument Hunt *Rockhopper Background: Meet Rockhopper. *Rockhopper Background: Meet Rockhopper during his visit in June 2009. *Rockhopper Background: Meet Rockhopper during his visit in September 2010 *Exclusive Rockhopper Background: Find Rockhopper at Disney World and get a code. *Band Autograph: Meet the Penguin Band in the Back Stage. *Penguin Band Background:Meet the Penguin Band at the Music Jam *Gary Background: Meet Gary. *Aunt Arctic's Autograph: Meet Aunt Arctic. *Cadence's Autographed Background: Meet Cadence, on the Night Club Rooftop and in the Backstage. *Cadence Background: Meet Cadence during the Music Jam 2010. *Sensei's Autograph: Meet Sensei in the Ninja Hideout. *Gary Background: Meet Gary at the Halloween Party 2010 seen doing damage report. *Rookie's Giveaway Background: Meet Rookie during the April Fools' Party 2011 *New Gary Giveaway Background: Meet Gary during the Halloween Party 2011 *Aunt Arctic's Giveaway: Meet Aunt Arctic during the 6th Anniversary Party *Rookie Anvil BG: Meet Rookie during the Underwater Expedition. *PH Giveaway Background: meet PH at Puffle Party 2012. *Gary Medieval Giveaway: Meet Gary during the Medieval Party 2012. *Aunt Arctic Giveaway: Meet Aunt Arctic at the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. *Cadence's New Giveaway: By meeting Cadence during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam or use a glitch with Aunt Arctic *Rocky and Cece Giveaway: Meet Rocky and/or CeCe during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. *Rockhopper's Tropical Background: Meet Rockhopper during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. *Rookie's Giveaway Background: Meet Rookie. *Gary's Halloween Giveaway 2012: Meet Gary at The Halloween Party 2012. *Herbert's Giveaway Background: Meet Herbert during Operation: Blackout *Rockhopper's Holiday Giveaway: Meet Rockhopper during the Holiday Party 2012 *Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway: Meet Gary during the Prehistoric Party 2013. *Sensei's Autograph: Meet Sensei on his meetup for Chinese New Year. *Sensei's Autograph: Meet Sensei at the Hollywood Party. *Aunt Arctic's Gift: Meet Aunt Arctic at the Hollywood Party. *Gary's Explosive Giveaway: Meet Gary at the Hollywood Party. *Cadence's New Giveaway: Meet Cadence at the Hollywood Party. *PH Giveaway: Meet PH at the Puffle Party 2013. *Aunt Arctic's Press Giveaway: Meet Aunt Arctic at the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 *Sensei's Bonsai Giveaway: Meet Sensei at the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. *Dark Side Giveaway: Meet Herbert at the Star Wars Takeover. *McKenzie and Brady's Giveaway: Meet McKenzie or Brady at the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam *Cadence's Aug 2013 Giveaway: Meet Cadence at the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam *Rockhopper's Jacket Giveaway: Meet Rockhopper during his visit in September 2013. *Gary's Potion Giveaway: Meet Gary during the Medieval Party 2013. *Rookie's Halloween Giveaway: Meet Rookie during the Halloween Party 2013. *PH's Golden Puffle Giveaway: Meet PH during the Quest for the Gold Puffle *Herbert's Hoard Giveaway: Meet Herbert during the Operation: Puffle *Rockhopper's 2013 Holiday Giveaway: Meet Rockhopper during the Holiday Party 2013 *Penguin Band Giveaway: Meeting The Penguin Band at the Amazement Park entrance *Rookie's Giveaway: Meet Rookie during The Fair 2014 *Kermit the Frog's Giveaway and Constantine Background: Meet Kermit the Frog and obtain all jewels at the Clothes Shop during the Muppets World Tour Gallery Rockhopper RockhopperBackground-Original.png|Older Rockhopper RockhopperPlantBackground.png|Old Rockhopper RockhopperBackgroundFallFair2010Exclusive.png|New Rockhopper Apr2011.png|Newer Rockhopper Rockhopper background.PNG|Exclusive Rockhopper Background Rockhopper_new_background.png|Rockhopper's Tropical Background Clothing Photos 9177.png|Rockhopper's Holiday Giveaway Clothing Items 9215.PNG|Rockhopper's Jacket Giveaway Clothing Photos 9244.png|Rockhopper's 2013 Holiday Giveaway Penguin Band BandBackground-Full.png|The old background The Penguin Band gave out in 2006 after finding all the instruments PenguinBandAutograph.png|New Penguin Band PB BG.png|Newest Penguin Band PB_Giveaway.png|New Penguin Band Giveaway Gary GaryAutographedBackground.png|Old Gary GaryAutographedBackground2010.png|New Gary Gary's Autogragh October 2011 Photo.jpg|Gary's Giveaway BG 9139 photos.png|Gary's Medieval Background club-penguin-garys-new-giveaway-background.png|Gary's Giveaway for the Halloween Party 2012 Clothing Photos 9181.png|Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway Clothing Photos 9190.png|Gary's Explosive Giveaway 9216 BG.png|Gary's Potion Giveaway Aunt Arctic AuntArctic'sAutograph-Full.png|Aunt Arctic Aunt Arctic 2011.png |Aunt Arctic's Giveaway BG 9144_photos.png|Aunt Arctic's Marvel Superhero Takeover Giveaway Aunt Arctic's Gift.png|Aunt Arctic's Gift Clothing Photos 9196.png|Aunt Arctic's Press Giveaway Cadence CadenceAutograph.png|Old Cadence CadencesAutograph (10).png|New Cadence Cadence_background.png|Cadence's newest background Cadence's Giveaway photo ID 9217.PNG|Cadence's Aug 2013 Giveaway Sensei Senseiback.jpg|Sensei's Autograph Clothing Photos 9200.png|Sensei's Bonsai Giveaway Rookie Rookie-300x300.jpg|The Rookie Background Rookie Anvil BG photo.png|Rookie's Anvil BG Clothing Photos 9234.png|Rookie's Halloween Giveaway Rookie'sGiveaway.png|Rookie's Giveaway PH Screenshot 1050.png|PH Giveaway Background PH's Giveaway photo ID 9193.png|PH Giveaway Clothing Photos 9238.png|PH's Golden Puffle Giveaway Rocky and CeCe Rocky and CeCe Giveaway photo.png|Rocky and Cece Giveaway Herbert P. Bear Clothing Photos 9173.png|Herbert's Giveaway Background DSGA2.png|Dark Side Giveaway Clothing Photos 9239.png|Herbert's Hoard Giveaway McKenzie and Brady McKenzieBradyGiveaway.png|McKenzie and Brady's Giveaway Kermit the Frog and Constantine |Constantine Background Category:Famous Penguins Category:Items Autograph Backgrounds Category:Free Items